User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/ParaGooma348's Most Wanted Characters for Death Battle
Alright, so this was originally going to be a Top 10 most-wanted battles, buuuuuut I can't exactly think of 10 battles I'd want more than others. So instead, I'll give you guys a list of characters I'd like to see. Also, this isn't really in any particular order until Number 1. Just sayin'. 10 ]] Alright, this guy losing many battles in DB Fanon aside, let's be honest: Captain Falcon NEEDS to be in a Death Battle. Even though we don't have a lot of official sources, it's still just enough to analyze. Come on, this guy's memetic for being manly and for having the trademark FALCAWWWN PAWWNCH! But the real question is, who could he fight? Honestly, I think that he should probably fight either Captain Commando or Travis Touchdown, but that's just me. Next- 9 ]] I'm a pretty big fan of EarthBound, and Ness in general. While he may not look it, he is actually among Nintendo's most powerful. He can break diamond armed with a baseball bat, survive being hit with lasers, intense heat, harsh poison, being turned into diamond, forest fires (supposedly), being crushed by giant dinosaurs, and that's before the end of the game. At the end of the game, he can survive attacks that manipulate reality itself, and can damage a being who could alter the fabric of reality itself and required help from beyond the fourth wall in order to be defeated. So, Ness is a pretty powerful guy! Again, I don't know who he could really fight. Honestly, I think he'd be best off against Shulk in a battle to see who is Nintendo's best overpowered RPG hero! 8 ]] Yeah, I know, Death Battle uses a lot of Mortal Kombat characters. But you know what irks me? The fact that they haven't touched Sub-Zero yet. We haven't had an ice duel as of yet, and I think the second "poster boy" of Mortal Kombat needs to be in this. When you think "Mortal Kombat", who do you think of? Probably Scorpion, but Sub-Zero is more-than-likely one of the first you think of. So why hasn't he appeared yet? Now, Sub-Zero is one of those characters who could be in a multitude of interesting and fair fights. The most likely are probably Glacius and Ken Masters (But please, let's not go with Sub-Zero vs. Iceman. Look up Iceman's powers and you'll see why it's a terribad matchup), but I'd be cool with Katara, Elsa, or maybe even some Ice-Type Pokemon. But seriously, give us Sub-Zero vs. someone, Death Battle. 7 ]] Compa... Compa, Compa, Compa. This one's for you, Agent. Now, Compa is a lesser-known character, but I think Death Battle would do a fantastic job of bringing Compa into the limelight. She's adorable, she's fun, and she's also surprisingly powerful. She wields this giant needle (which is a common fear for many people, which might make a few matchups interesting) and can inject victims with toxins, and she can fire energy blasts from it. What's not to love? Compa should definitely fight Amy Rose. If she ends up fighting someone else, I could also see her fighting against CinnaMon from Mega Man, or perhaps The Medic. Long story short, we need some Compa. 6 ]] Alright, a lot of people seem to have this misconception that Victini should be banned from Death Battle because of its Pokedex entry saying that it can win against any opponent. This is NOT true; what really happens is that Victini can make itself stronger to THEORETICALLY beat any opponent. In short, Victini is like Superman; it is as strong as it needs to be. Anyway, Victini is actually one of the strongest Pokemon ever for this reason alone, and is also my favorite Pokemon. We also haven't had a single Pokemon that wasn't from Generation 1, so I think Victini would be a nice addition. Besides, isn't it the cutest thing ever? Who should Victini fight? I was thinking Veemon, because of the "V" theme they have going, and the Pokemon vs. Digimon rivalry. And I know this might be a bit risky, but I was thinking Victini could also fight against Superman because they both make themselves stronger against certain opponents. No matter what happens, I'd love to see the little Victory Pokemon in Death Battle sometime. 5 ]] Judging by the sheer amount of Marvel characters I use, and the fact that I prefer Marvel over DC, you would never expect me to have once been a DC guy. Yes, I was once a DC kind of guy. The biggest reason? Teen Titans. When I was just a kid, I would literally just wait for this show to come on Cartoon Network. I freaking LOVED this show; I still do. Now, you may be thinking, "Why Raven? Why not Robin, or Starfire, or any of the others?" and the answer is, well, simply because she's the strongest. Even BEFORE White Raven, she is vastly more powerful than the other titans, save for possibly Starfire. And I'd love to see some Teen Titans love, you know? It was cool seeing Deathstroke's line being from Teen Titans, but it's not quite enough. I want to see my girl Raven get in. Now, I know no one wants to see much more Marvel vs DC fights, but I think that she'd be great against Jean Grey, or Phoenix. We haven't had any girls-only battles in recent times, and it would be of pretty epic proportions once it came down to it. They're also members of teams (Teen Titans and X-Men, respectively). If for some reason Ben and Chad have her fight someone else, Raven could always fight someone like Mewtwo or Silver the Hedgehog. I don't know, I just want Raven in. 4 ]] Gonna be honest, this one was tough. I want so many Soul Eater characters in! Stein, Crona, Black Star, Death the Kid, Kishin Asura, Lord Death, Blair... but in the end, I have to give this one to the dynamic duo who lead the series. I'm a pretty big Soul Eater fan, and it honestly deserves a lot more love and attention. It's darker than most Shonen, and unlike most Shonen it doesn't go on for freaking ever. And these two have so much potential for a Death Battle! You'd think that an anime where a girl who wields a giant scythe that turns into a human would get more love, but whatever. When you think of possible opponents, a lot of us think of Ruby Rose. Come on, these two were MADE to fight each other! Scythes? Check. Action girls? Check. Members of teams? Check. Leads of their stories? Check. Going to a school to learn how to wield their weapons? Check, check, and check! It's too perfect to pass up! But we don't know the full extent of Ruby's strength yet, so she'll probably fight someone else until we know for sure, somehow (RIP Monty Oum :'( ). So who else could she fight? She could fight Edward Elric, as part of the friendly fandom between FMA and Soul Eater. Other than that... I don't have a whole lot. Surprise me, Death Battle. 3 ]] Now, this one may come as a shock to you guys. "Huh, I thought she'd be number 1." I hear some of you saying already. Well, she's not. Anyway, Madoka is one of those characters who is possibly more powerful than any character Death Battle has used up to this point, and this includes Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro. Madoka has the power to alter multiverses! She can manipulate souls! She can save people from their fates! She can erase entire concepts from existence! She can kill eldritch abominations with kindness! Better yet, Ben finished Madoka Magica recently, so he should use her pretty soon, in my opinion. If you ask me, Madoka should NOT fight either of the opponents I pit her against. Who would I pick to be her opponent? Honestly, I think her best opponent is Sailor Moon. It's a good classic vs. new battle, and it's between some of the most powerful characters in all of fiction. It's also an original vs. deconstruction, and a character from a lighthearted, fun anime vs. a character from a dark, psychological one. Technically, they're from the same genre too. Why the heck not? But in case she doesn't fight Sailor Moon for some reason, she could also fight Beerus from Dragon Ball Z. However, something tells me that wouldn't sit well with an audience. Anyway, I'd love to see Madoka get some love in the Death Battle circuit. 2 ]] "Para? Kirito? Number 2?" Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Even though I'm not a fan of SAO, or Kirito in general, he's still badass in his own right and he deserves to be in Death Battle. Come on, a song from SAO played in Deadpool vs. Deathstroke! Kirito NEEDS to get in! But who would he fight? Mega Man.EXE? Neo? Eren Jaeger? That one guy from .Hack? Well let me tell you right now... Yeah, you all know who I think he should fight. But first... Honorable mentions ]] Like Kirby, this guy is extremely fast and powerful. He could fight a multitude of opponents, but I'm pretty sure we'd all like to see him face Zero. ]] Okay, this one could feasibly be interchanged with "Any other Magical Girl from PMMM", but there's a big emphasis on Homura. Perhaps she could fight... uh... yeah, the big reason she's not on the Top 10 is because I have trouble thinking of a good opponent for her besides Dante, who will more-than-likely fight Bayonetta. ]] Come on, it's a freaking Magikarp! You can't tell me that this wouldn't be absolutely HILARIOUS to see in Death Battle! And if you saw my research on it, you'd know exactly how powerful this useless fish is. Who could he fight, Bebop & Rocksteady? Dan Hibiki? Hercule Satan? I could see Magikarp defeating any of these guys, and it would be a hilarious battle no matter what. ]] Yeah, I know it's another Marvel character, and I know it's another martial artist, but you can't deny that this guy would just be awesome. He often goes overlooked, so it would be pretty fun seeing him in Death Battle. They could bring Ryu back from the dead to fight this guy, or perhaps he could fight Akuma or M. Bison. Who knows? Anyway, it's time for number 1... 1 ]] What more do I need to say about this guy? It's freaking Vaktus! One of the most awesome characters ever! He's super powerful, he can see faster, he has a healing factor, and he can create black holes! He's also from one of the most popular games ever created by Scott Cawthon (Roblox) and he's super powerful! As for his opponent, I definitely think he should fight Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's. Foxy's speed counters Vaktus' sheer power, and it'd be a fun battle. He could also fight the Terrarian, Steve, Freddy Fazbear, Darth Vader, Deathstroke... this guy is just leaking with possible opponents! ... ......... .... ............. I got you! Nah, just kidding. Our real number 1 is... ]] One of the biggest badasses in all of badass history, Lloyd Irving is just awesome. Tales of Symphonia is an often-overlooked game, but it's not like Bucky O'Hare levels of obscurity. Heck, it's the most well-known Tales game! Lloyd is fast, powerful, skilled, and he's a dual-wielder! It's about time we got a dual-wielder in Death Battle, but there's one question: Who would he fight? Remember who my number 2 was? Yep, it's Kirito! It would be the ultimate in epic dual-wielders battles, with the two of them being far more similar than one may think, being heroes of their worlds and whatnot. The battle would also be amazingly epic to see and I think Death Battle would do an astounding job with it. Please, Death Battle, use Lloyd Irving sometime. I don't mind if you don't have him face Kirito, but that's the best opponent if you ask me. Anyway, that's that, guys! Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts